The Morning After
by gab95lin
Summary: Emma wake up with no recall what had happen the night before, to her surprise one of her dreams might have come true. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, **

**Here is something new I'm working in. It was meant to be a one shot, but there would probably be around 3 more chapters or so. Enjoy and please leave comments, I would like to know what you think of it. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Morning After**

I woke up to the glimpse of light that streamed from the window. "_God I need to get better curtains" _I thought to my self. I curled up in a ball, my back was killing me, my neck was as stiff as a poll and I was cold as hell.

I felt so uncomfortable, this was obviously not the conform of my own bed, I tried to roll to the other side and that's when I fell. My body hitting hard the ground. I couldn't stop it. I opened my eyes and I started to scan the room I was in. "_Yup defiantly not my room"_, I said. What the.. My eyes opening as wide as they could. _I"f this is not my room, then where the hell am I?_**_"_**

What had I done last night? The last thing I could recall was me having some shots with Regina that were quickly irrupted by Henry. Then we went to a weird as room full of books like the one Henry has, surely after that Regina and I returned… _Oh fuck! _This time I wasn't saying in my mind. This time my "oh fuck" was loud and clear. So loudly that it reminded me I had a kick ass headache. Which I only when.. "_Oh my god! We drank tequila." _Instead of getting up or trying to see where the hell I was in, I just stayed there, laying down on the cold floor. I brought my hands to my stomach because I was hungry, that's when I fully realized I was naked?

_-Miss Swan, are you getting back on bed or are you going to stay there like the puppy you are?_ \- the raspy voice said to me. Okay, so it wasn't Killian, who by the way I have a vague memory of braking up with. And it was a female voice, a female voice who just called me "Miss Swan…" It took me like two more seconds to realize where I was.

_-Regina?-_ I said as I abruptly sat up.

_-I would highly appreciate if you keep you voice as low as you can,- _yup it was her. How? What?

_-Regina, why am I naked, why am in your room, and what the hell happen last night?_ -To this she finally sat up. I would be lying if I don't say her morning self is just as gorgeous as her mayoral self. Oh.. uh-uh… Okay Can we just pretend I did not just say that? Let's just focus on the fact that the taste of tequila still lingers in my mouth, I'm in Regina Mills room, naked, with a killer hang over, and she is as chill as a cucumber.

_-You mean you don't remember? - _She asked, she was chill, fixing her glorious dark hair, staring right at me, with those caramel eyes. "_Oh boy, I'm in trouble." _

_-Not at all, I mean I know we were having a few drinks at Granny's but then Henry came and we went with him to what we suppose is the authors room or house or whatever, then we took Henry to my parents and we…-_

_Y-es Miss Swan, we bought a few bottle and returned to my house, we drank most it and then we had sex.- _"_Did she just said sex like it was a walk through the park?" -You also broke up with that filty pirate you were dating, so don't worry you are not a cheater and your dignity still stands.-_ She continued.

Did I mention I had a headache? Well not that my blood was rushing a thousand times faster my headache was even worst. I have no memory of what happen last night. Apparently I broke up with Hook. I mean is not like I care much, I actually feel free and from most of the part glad that it's over, but I can't remember how it happen. And the most important part is that I had sex with Regina Fucking Mills. That's probably like a fantasy come true. - _So dreams do come true after all_.- Oops did I just say that out loud? Must have because Regina gave a look of are-you-okay?-or-you-just-are-an-idiot-all-the-time. It was enough for me to get back in bed and cover myself up. Not that she hasn't seem me naked or anything, but my mind is still fuzzy and you know.

_-Are you okay with this? Do you remember everything? Was I any good? -_I had to ask okay. Don't judge. I've being having a huge crush in this women ever since we met, and my fantasies about her got even worse after she right hooked me in the face. Gotta love her.

_-Yes Miss Swan, but judging for your state of freaking out, I can say you don't. - _Her voice, her fucking morning voice was just as sexy as her snarky daily voice. _"Oh god, could I kiss her?" _She got out of bed and she was just as naked as I was, oh man! Was she beautiful, her whole body tone, she turned around and grabbed a robe that was hanging on her door.

_-I would go downstairs and make breakfast for both of us. Feel free to come when you feel ready, - _She was about to exit the room when she turned around -_There's another robe on the back of the bathroom door, and please stop staring.-_

Like that she was gone. I let my body fall in the sheets and in the pillow. Man her bed was better than mine. I made a mental note to ask her where she bough it. Trying to remember obviously wouldn't come to me, the headache was not going to let it happen and neither was my empty stomach. So I got up and made my way to Regina's kitchen.

* * *

_-So what now? -_I asked her. I stared at her, her face was relax so was her whole body. I wish I could see more of this Regina.

_-Well do to the circumstances and the things be both said last night, I would say we take things slow.-_

_-Slow? Regina you said we had sex. SEX for fucks sakes! There's no slow after that! - _At this point for a stranger reason I was screaming. I mean slow it's good, and it was something, but for some reason I didn't want to take things slow. I wanted to go fast. Not just because I definably wanted to have sex with her again, and this time actually remember moaning my name, but because I have waited for an opportunity like this ever since we met, and the the whole "I'm an evil queen" shit came up, they Henry went missing and Neal, and Hook and that monkey that is suppose to be her happy ending. But what if I could change that? What if I can be her fucking happy ending. Henry, her and me. We could be a little dysfunctional happy family.

_-Then what do you suggest Miss Swam? - _She was serving some coffee into two cups, oh yes, the smell of coffee was delicious. I hadn't even drank it yet, and I could already feel more awake, aware of everything.

_-Well for once, stop calling "Miss Swan," I think we are way past labels, so call me Emma. Second, I would like to take you out on a date tonight. Regina I was serious when I said I wanted to be your friend. You are the only one who truly understand me, and whatever this is I want it to work, so let me take out on a date, we can take things fast, slow, I honestly don't care, but I want it to work out. Okay? Okay, so I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. - _And with this I left, really, I walked out of her house, just to realize I was still wearing nothing but her robe and the sun almost killed me. Let's say that if I was a vampire I would died right in that very second.

She was still standing on the same stop I had left her two second ago.

_-Okay, maybe I'll have breakfast with you and get dress and then I'll go.-_

_-I wouldn't expect less than that, -_She said handling me a plate with pancakes, and bacon and oh yes! two pills, which were for my killing headache. Not long after that I left. I had a date to plan ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, **

**I'm back sooner than expected, here is chapter 2. I would like to say thank you for all the follows and favorites you guys gave this story. And for the comments too, I enjoy reading you and seeing that you enjoy it. Anyways for whoever is wondering this story is set after the finale, just my idea of how things should of gone. Anyways if you have something you would like to read, send it to me, we are almost reaching the end of the story. Happy reading! **

**P.S. The bold part is a flashback**

**-Gab95lin **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

You would think that I was in big trouble by the time I got home. Well? It was totally the opposite.

For some strange reason my mom. Wow, I still get weird out saying it, anyways, my mom thought I was giving Regina nothing but my support. _"Oh yes, you bet I was,"_ I thought in my head,

_-So ma, hows mom? Is she good? She seem to be better than I expected last night, - _Henry said, can I just mention how grown he is now? I swear the kid grows two inches every night or something.

_-She's okay, now if you excuse me I would like to shower and go to work.-_

I didn't want to stay there any second longer. Not because I didn't enjoy a morning with my son, parents and little brother, but because I had a date to plan with no one else but Regina Mills, and if you know her like I do, she would be expecting the best of the best. And she deserves nothing else. I really hoping she doesn't change her mind about this. I mean, I know of the reason as why everything happened was the alcohol in our system, but I'm really praying that it wasn't, that maybe, just maybe she did feel the same about me and that we could actually have something serious. And not just being up in our faces all the time. If I'm honest, I love it. I love when she gets mad, there's something so fierce about her. I'm pretty sure anyone who sees her mad would run away from her and you should. But not me, nop, no sir. I love it because I know I caused and if she can be mad at me then that means she surely can feel something else.

Like I said I had to plan a date, and well, let's just say my bank account did surly feel the impact later on, but I didn't care, I had arranged one of the best tables at Sundried Tomatoes, it's one of those super fancy restaurants in town, and it has a view to the beach. I mean yes, I know I said 7 pm and it will probably be dark, but I always had this idea of Regina and I having dinner under stars and all that. I guess you can say I'm a romantic, but if you tell anyone, I will absolutely and remotely denied. So with everything settle and by everything I mean the restaurant, my dress, the car, the single sunflower. Later on that day I have messaged her majesty all the details so she could be ready.

I decided that if I was going to wear a dress, it had to be me, not whatever my mom made me wear last time when I went out with Hook. I'm pretty sure I look good in it, otherwise I wouldn't have wear it, but it wasn't me. I'm not a girly girl, or woman, whatever, the point is I'm not, now what I was wearing was more like me. I was wearing a white dress, I think I look best with white. Don't ask why. Anyways the dress was fit to my body accentuating all the right curves, it had a small opening on each side of my torso, my hair was up for once and I was even using red lipstick, and a pair of heels to go with it. In my humble opinion I look killer.

So I drove to her house, I.. Believe or not, I spent around ten minutes sitting in my car, my nerves betrayed me at the last minute, but taking deep breaths help me, so I took the flower and I walked towards her door, before I could even knock on the door she opened, and oh boy was she looking beautiful. I stood there and I couldn't help but to check her out. She was wearing black, how ironic, for what my eyes could catch, her dress had a very well pronounce v cut, that left nothing to the imagination, it fit her so well, and as always she couldn't leave her killer heels. She look just stunning.

_You look gorgeous, _I managed to say, -_Here, this is for you, I got you a sunflower because they represent adoration, I have done that for the past years in silence and it feels good to finally being able to say it, and I'm so so happy that you are letting me do this and I should shut now because I'm just rambling. Sorry._ \- I said giving her a shy smile.

_-You look fine yourself, I didn't know you could clean so good,- _she took the flower, look at it, and then me, -_Thank you.-_

_-We should go, we don't want to be late,_ \- I said, I waited for her to lock the door, I grabbed her arms while we walked out of her driveway, -_It's this fine? - _I asked because I didn't want to make her unforgettable even before dinner had started.

_-Yes Miss Swan, I mean Emma, you might hold my arm or my hand if you prefer so.-_

Nothing else was said, it was awkward for a little while, I opened the door for her when we got to the car and I did it once more once we reached our destination.

As had arranged everything, most of the section was for both of us, I had ordered what I thought it was the best wine in town and something she might like. Turns out that from all the wines there is, I got the one she disliked, but it was quickly fix by our wonderful waiter who replaced, with one that was more fond of Regina's taste.

Dinner when by fast. Our topics weren't that bad, Henry, mayoral stuff, sheriff duty, but by the time we were eating dessert things went.. Well let's just say I remembered what had happen the night before.

_-Darling is everything fine? - _She was concerned because apparently after our last shot, I had gained enough courage and I had told her everything I ever felt for here. That's when the flash back hit me

* * *

**_\- Do you have an idea of how hard it is to be here with you? - _****I was very intoxicated, but I could still stand and I was just more confident and apparently more open about everything I felt. **

**Regina was sitting in the other side of her couch, her heels were off and so was her mascara of I'm-better-than-you, her eyes were wide open and her eyes arch, she didn't need to say anything else for me to know exactly that she demanded an explanation. **

**_-Don't you know I have the biggest school girl crush on you? That's the only reason why I'm always around you, and why no matter how bad you treat me I always come back to you. I want to be your friend, and even more, I want to be the person you wake up to every morning, I want to be the person you come crying when something it's wrong so I can make it all better, I want to raise our son together. Because god knows that's something we all want. And most importantly I want to be the person you love. I don't believe in all that crap about the tattoo because if is true, well hells! I also have a fucking tattoo in my wrist.-_**

**Before I could even say anything else, Regina was in front of me, without any hesitation she kiss me, her warm, sweet, red lips were over mine, and oh man, have I ever felt more like home than in this moment. The kiss was firm and sloppy, and messing and perfect, and she tasted like tequila and lemon, and I knew I could spent the rest of my life kissing her. So when she stop, I growled. **

**_-Emma, you are and idiot, but if I'm honest, I might as well say that I like you. - _****I arched my eyebrows in surprise. -****_You are annoying, messy, and idiot, but nonetheless you are my idiot.-_**

**_-You're idiot. - _****I said smiling and closing the gap between us. -****_Wait I have to do something before. I need to make this right.-_**

**_And that's when I called Killian and broke up with him._**

* * *

_-Emma?- _Regina said like she knew calling me by my name was going to work, and it did. Those caramel eyes were really pretty and they were looking at me. They had this sparkle that I only see in her when she is with Henry, and now she has it with me.

_-Yes, I. I just remembered what happened last night. So am I still you're idiot? -_I asked with a smirk on my face. You should of seem Regina's face, it light up and she smiled to me. Oh her sweet, beautify smile. I'm pretty sure it could end hunger or warm in the blink of an eye. But I'm not sharing her. Nop. No can do. She's all mine and I'm keeping her.

_-Yes.-_

Once dinner was over and we had our share of wine, I decided that we should take a walk at the beach, enjoy the fact that the weather was nice outside even though it was almost midnight.

I got to hold her hand, and have I mentioned how perfectly it fitted in mine? Well it did. We walked in silence until we reached port. Then we walked back. I was trying to gain some confidence.

_-Regina Mills,- _I said placing myself in front of her, -_would you be my girlfriend?-_

In that very moment I wished I could die, my hands were a sweaty mess, and I was shaking because although dinner had gone magnificent, I still ain't sure where Regina and I were standing.

She didn't say anything, she froze and the only thing that I could see in her face were tears that were slowly appearing in her eyes. _"Good job Emma, your such an idiot!" _I told myself.

_-I.. I - _was the only thing she managed to say.

So, as you might be imagining I was so embarrassed. She didn't want to be my girlfriend, perhaps I was moving things too fast or something, so I started walking. Not because I was mad, but because I felt like a fool, first I said I wanted to take things slow, and then out of the blue I ask her to be mu girlfriend, like who in the whole world wide does that?

_-Emma wait! -_She said grabbing me by my arm.

_-It's okay Regina, I know I'm pushing..- _I was interrupted by a kiss.

_-I do, I just. No one ever had asked me to be their girlfriend before, I was simply enjoying and saving your words in my brain_.-

So I lift her up and turn her around, I was so happy that she felt as light as a feather, she was officially mine. When I put her done she was laughing, and she had this precious smile in her, similar to the one she had shown me during dinner, I kissed her forehead and we walked back to my car. I drove her home,

_-Would you like to come in?- _She asked me, holding the door with one hand and her other hand on my should, man! I wanted to go.

_-No, sorry, I have rules, no sex in the first date. But maybe tomorrow.I already kissed you and that's me breaking my rules for you- _She frowned. I don't think she liked my answer.

_-Emma, please? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to - _Did she just say please? Fuck! It was the hardest thing I have ever done. I kissed her in the lips once more and I left.

_-I'll call you tomorrow.- _And I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, **

**So I finally got to write the last chapter for this story. What was meant to be only one chapter became 3. I hope you enjoyed the story. This story was spontaneous. I had no plot or outline written down, so I went with the ideas as they popped in my mind. Thank you for the follows and favorites and the reviews. I appreciate each and one of them **

**xoxox -Gab95lin **

* * *

Would you believe if I say I couldn't sleep? The whole night I spent it just thinking of Regina. I mean the woman had just accepted to be my girlfriend and invited me in to her house, and what did I do? Rejected her! That's what I did. Not because I didn't wish to go inside and have a glass of her apple cider next to the fire place, listening to her talk about anything, but because I knew that if I stayed something else might as well happen, and I really want to work thing with Regina. She deserves it, it's the best for Henry and it's what I want. I'm trying to make everyone happy at the same time I'm making myself happy.

My whole life has being a roller coaster, and most of the ride is always going down, down, and then up, and down all at once. I'm known for running away when things get complicated, or difficult or when I can't handle it, but with Regina and Henry here, everything is different. I found my parents, which is all I ever wanted, I'm loved by them. But I also found my son, I get a second chance to be his mother, and do everything right; I also found Regina and as strange as it might sound, I want to have a family with her Henry. No more fighting, well for who keeps Henry anyways, I get to protect them both and we all get our own happy ending. Not some crap that some idiot wrote in a book. Us, as a family decide our future. When I found out that Regina believed that Robin was her True Love because of the lion tattoo he has on his wrist I always chocked myself. I'm not going to lie, I don't like the dude at all. In fact I despite him. But wanna know something funny? I also have a lion tattoo on my wrist. Okay is a flower. But hey! It's a Lyon! Okay! Well it's buttercup. When I got it I thought it was just a cute little flower, turns out it's one of the flowers that my parents have in their crest. So maybe I didn't just choose it because it was cute, maybe it was destiny. Or who knows! The thing is we can let some pixie dust decide who we love and who is our true love.

* * *

The next morning I went to visit Regina at her office, I was expecting the worst, one of her dramas about how I left her and how I didn't answer her call, well not my fault I decided to take a shower at the wrong time. Anyway I came by her office with a cup of coffee and bear claws. Turns out she was happy to see me.

_-Good morning Emma_\- she said with a smile in her face. I still can't believe those smiles are for me.

_-Good morning Regina, coffee?- _she nodded _-How does dinner tonight sound? I can get MM to take care of Henry again-_ I was wishing for the best.

_-It's a school night Emma, I don't its appropriate- _

_-Oh common Regina! MM can take him to school with her tomorrow, besides I own you something- _I smirked because I was totally going to win this.

_-Fine, eight o'clock at my house, and don't be late darling- _

Wait what? I was suppose to take her out..

_-I was thinking we could have a picnic by the beach?- _

_-No, don't be silly, I'll cook for us tonight, you can bring the wine if you please and the desert, now Ms. Swan if you don't mind I have actual work to do- _

Soon after that I left, which lead me to desert hunting. It was a fact that Regina would kill me if I brought bear claws tonights. So what does someone as fancy as Regina would enjoy for desert? Cake? Ice Cream? There were so many possibilities and some many things that I could choose that would be totally wrong. So I went for the most typical thing ever.

* * *

-Miss Swan you are early - Regina said moving to the side as she lets me in, before I actually went inside I took a moment to appreciate the wonderful outfit she had pick up for tonight, a little tight black dress that made enhanced every single curve of her body, and god! She's a goddess. I was still mad that I couldn't remember exactly what she look like naked. But maybe one day I was going to be able to see it one more time. Anyways she was also wearing her killer heels. It still amazes me how she can be on those things the whole day and still walk so fierce. I wear boots, yet at the end of a long day I look like I'm dragging myself across the floor, which by the way it's totally true. So you might be wondering what was my decision for tonights outfit? Well I wore jeans. I know so typical of me, but hey! This jeans actually make my ass look bigger and round so 10 points enemy favor, as for my shirt.. Well let's say I let the puppies come out tonight, I was wearing black jeans, and a black top that was accompanied by a black lacy bra. But guess what! No boots, I was actually wearing a pair of red hells and my hair curled. I did my best to look good. Regina always does, so tonight I did it for her. I was happy to feel her eyes sizing me up.

-Well, well, you look.. decent - She was playing hard to get..

-Common Regina, you can do better than that, but you look absolutely stunning- I said as I placed a quick kiss on her cheek and I made my way to the kitchen.

To my surprise her big dinner table was now arranged with only two chairs, some candles, and only two set of plates and utensils; you could tell that she had being working on this all after noon. And oh my god! The smell, there was no doubt she had made lasagna, but there was something else, an aroma that I couldn't clearly make out, it smelled like..

-Grilled cheese sandwich- she said with an smiled in her face, it was like she could read my mind.

-But you hate them-

-Yes, but you loved them so I made them for you -She said taking the bottle of wine from my hand, and the bag that contained our desert.

-I'll put this on the fridge, please make yourself at home, you can wait for me in the dinning table, I'll take everything else right now -

So I left, I'm not going to tell you everything that happened over dinner because you don't need to know it. But if you must know, we ate dinner, most of the time quiet, but it was like everything we shared a look, all the words were tell by our eyes, we didn't need to say anything, we understood each other so perfectly, so wonderfully. It was one of the best dinners I have ever shared with Regina Mills.

* * *

After we finished eating our dinner, we took the bottle of wine to her office, we sat by the fire place, I convinced Regina to take her heels off with me, the killers were killing me already, and may I say that my favorite thing is Regina Mills without heels. It's close enough to seeing her naked, without her heels Madame Mayor is just Regina Mills, this night. This night was magical, I got to see a side of Regina I had never thought I would, she was sitting next to me, walls down and a smile that I swear to this day it could end hunger or it could create world peace. I don't know bout her, but that's where I fell completely and utterly in love with her. Right where we were. Regina Mills without her walls, it's a woman who has suffered for years, a woman who hardly ever was happy and when she was happy it never lasted long. Yet, there she was in front of me, with a smile that had me like an idiot. She told me about her childhood, her marriage with my grandpa, and how Henry early years had been. What I learned was fanatics, magical almost. Henry, for what Regina told me was the most complicated kid ever. He was born with a fashion sense that Regina couldn't understand. Trust me that didn't come from me. But Regina found it curious and fun to let him evolve. She told me everything I ever needed to know about her. And I told her about my childhood in the foster system, but for the first time I didn't see pity in someones eyes, no. I saw caring, love and sorry. I guess she blames herself for that. But I told her that it was fine. That's how we both got to share Henry after all.

So by the time we got to discuss how much we hated each other the bottle of the fine wine I had brought was over, and now we were drinking her famous apple cider. Apples! Apples reminded me of the desert I had brought, so I went to the kitchen and prepared. Did I tell you what it was? No? No, sorry, so at the end I decided that strawberries, cream and chocolate would do it's magic. I know how corny that must sound, but the idea I had in mind was not corny at all. Specially not after all the glasses of wine and apple cider I just had. I went back to the comfort of the fire place.

-So, I know what you are about to say, but let's just give it a try should we?- I said before I showed her my delicacy.

-Seriously Miss Swan? That's what you brought? -I could see a smirk there.

-Yes, now would you be so kind to stop mocking me or I won't share -I said taking my sit back next to her.

I picked up one of the strawberries and covered with the chocolate and cream, I offered to Regina, but when she tried to grab it I didn't let her. Basically I fed her the strawberries. I put some music to enlighten the moment. And I kept feeding her, now and then eating some myself. The move I pulled after wasn't something she was expecting because when I grabbed the strawberry she was bitting with my mouth her eyes were about to put open. I took my piece and pulled back, I offered her a smile while I chewed.

-You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of seen that beautiful smile you have. - I took a deep breath because what I was about to say wasn't easy. -I wish I could see it every day, every night and the morning after that, I can only wish to one day be the cause of that smile. To form a family with you and Henry so I can love you twenty-three hours a day, and the other hour we can love our son together. I wish you could let me get in there -I said pointing at her heart. By now as you can guess Regina was just intensely staring right at me. I wish I could pay a penny for her thoughts and know what was going inside her mind at that moment. Her eyes told me a million of answers, yes, no, yes and no once again. I could see she was scare, but so was I.

-Emma, darling, I… -I stopped her with a kiss. It wasn't wild or passionate, it was simple and chasted. It was slow and sweet. But it did it's job.

-I'll be here tomorrow, I'll be here the morning after, and the one after that and the one after that one too, I will always be here. Regina Mills, I do not believe that some lion tattoo would decide who you love and who you don't. I'm in love with you and I have always been and now that you are my girlfriend, I'm not going to give up until you let me inside and let me love you fully. And until then I'll be here knocking at your door, I'll be looking after you, even when you don't want me to, I will never leave you. - I kissed her again. This time the kiss was passionated, with the kiss Regina told me everything I needed to know. With the kiss Regina gave me hope. With the kiss I knew that if I was to stay here tonight, she would be there the morning after.

It was increable amazing to see how Regina unfolded in front of my eyes. She was bold went it came to sex talk, but she was scare when it was about love. And so, that's how our journey began. I would never forget the morning after our drunk night because that's when love came knocking at my door.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
